Love is BLind
by Amz KKearney
Summary: Love is blind and lovers cannot see.'


_I wrote this at like 2 am about a or 2 week ago. But didn't bother typing it up until last night..._

_Don't ask what was going through my head at the time 'coz i seriously can't remember._

_This like doesn't have any characters or anything mentioned._

* * *

"I don't love you" he says.

Four simple words that have the power to cripple someone. Crush them. Shatter their heart into a million pieces.

He walks away without a second glance or thought about you. He leaves you there. Heart-broken, crushed unable to move. Frozen in time.

Tears gather in your eyes. You blink them back refusing to let them spill over. _He_ doesn't deserve your spilled tears. He's just a jerk who leave you standing there without a 'sorry' or a 'goodbye'

The wing whips at your cheeks and sends your hair flying around uncontrollably.

Irony strikes as rain begins to pour down from the skies. A sick joke God plays after the misfortune you just experienced.

Emotion becomes too much for you to bear. Your knees fail you and you fall to the ground. You clutch your chest as if to help ease the overpowering pain that is taking place in your heart. You can hear it shattering into a million pieces as if it was made of glass.

Tears finally spill over and flow down your cheeks like rivers that have burst their banks. Once they begin you can't stoop them. You begin to hyperventilate because you can't take in enough oxygen.

You just there crying, clutching your chest rocking back and forth. It feels like eternity before someone places a jacket over your shoulder and picks you up. Once standing they scoop you into their arms bridal style. You bury your head in their chest, crying, the tears never ceasing.

They carry you all the way home, which wasn't that far. You're brought to your room. They wrap a towel around you and pull you into a comforting hug. You stay like that until your sobs die down a little

They rub your back soothingly.

They put you into your bed and kiss your forehead gently.

They turn to leave but you catch their hand and beg for them to stay with you. You look into their eyes pleading.

They see it and nod. You pull back the covers and make space for them to be in the bed. You pull the covers over the both of you and they wrap their arm around you trying to comfort you and your broken heart.

Eventually you're eyes get heavy and you fall asleep.

You wake up feeling like an empty emotionless shell. You feel something move and you look up to find you're still in your rescuers grasp

It's them. It's him. The only guy to care truly about you. He's your best friend.

He brightens your day with one smile.

The guy who comforts you with one sentence.

The owner of the arms that can make you feel safe when they hug you.

The only guy you can let your hair down with and just be you.

He's te one who carried you home from the park when you feel form the tall tree and broke your ankle when you were only ten.

He's the one who gave you your most prized possession for your friendship anniversary.

He's been the one who gives you advice on guys.

He's the one who stay home with you after bailing on his homecoming date because your date stood you up.

He's the person who stays with you all night each time a jerk breaks your heart.

He's the one to pick up all the pieces each time and doesn't complain

He can write an encylopedia about you and you can so the same for him.

And as you lie there thinking about how much he does for you, you realise, it's him.

This guy is the _one_.

He's the real love of your life.

He's always has been. And you've just been too blind and oblivious to notice that this boy has been head over heels in love with you since the day you met at the park when you were only 7 years old.

He'd die for you if needs be.

You're looking up at him and see his eyes flutter open groggily. You lock eyes with him and you see that love that's burning inside of him for you. He tries to speak but you seize the moment and kiss him passionately.

"I love you." he whispers as you pull apart.

"I know and I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it out." you say before kissing him again..

But you know what they say:

"_Love is blind and lovers cannot see."_

* * *

_I couldn't remember where I read that line then on Saturday Hayley was like ::_

"Dude it's from the Merchent of Venice."

"OOOOh that's where I've heard!"

_She also said it sounded New moonish.....Taylor La BLah Blah (That's my saying don't steal it!) made the movie!(Seriously who doesn't cry in a break up scene!)_

_Yeah....so I've no idea when I'll have the next chapters of CHanging times and the Secret Gray up..._

_And just wanted to put this out there_

**_I'm 16 on Wednesday !_**

_Review my stories as a birthday present for me :D _

Peace out !! :P:P


End file.
